Grandezas de la enana
by LuliPop
Summary: Ubicado en el año de la separación de Fairy Tail, Levy y Gajeel han fortalecido su relación, su convivencia es muy amena y los días pasan sin un gran revuelo, pero no saben que se acerca una dura misión para la pequeña maga... Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Confort romántico! Del foro: Cannon Island.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece al Trollshima-sama. Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Confort romántico! Del foro: Cannon Island.

La historia está ubicada en el año de la separación de Fairy Tail, disfrútenlo...

* * *

Un nuevo y tranquilo día en Fiore, específicamente en las cercanías del consejo mágico. Aunque para Levy era una estupenda y silenciosa mañana, también recordaba sus mañanas en Fairy Hills, las chicas no eran muy ruidosas, de vez en cuando se escuchaban algún que otro grito pero nada de qué alarmarse. Toda magnolia estaba acostumbrada a los escandalosos de Fairy Tail. Extrañaba mucho su gremio.

Todo aquello había quedado en el pasado, ahora trabajaba en el consejo mágico junto a Gajeel y Phanter Lily, del exceed se podría esperar que terminara trabajando en algo así, total en Edolas el pertenecía a la Guardia del Rey pero de Gajeel… Eso era más difícil de creer, Lily y ella no lo asimilaron tan rápido, al parecer Warrod tenía algo que ver con que él estuviera ahora trabajando en el consejo en el escuadrón de captura.

Ya llevaban cuatro meses trabajando para el Consejo, la relación de ellos se había fortalecido mucho, al punto que dormían en la misma cama, mientras que Lily tenía su propio cuarto.

Eran las seis de la mañana, Levy siempre se despertaba a esa hora, tenía un buen reloj biológico, a diferencia de Gajeel, él podía dormir por horas sin despertarse al menos que fuese algo que pusiera su vida en peligro (o la vida de Levy o de Lily, aunque ellos no lo sabían y Gajeel jamás lo admitiría) o que estuviera de guardia con el escuadrón de captura o cuando estaba de misiones cuando existía Fairy Tail.

La verdad Levy no se quería despertar pero tenía que hacerlo, Lahar le había informado que ese día le asignaría una misión en el exterior, ella usualmente hacia trabajos de papeleo en el consejo en lo cual era buena. Pero le intrigaba y le causaba emoción salir, ya estaba aburrida de estar todo el día encerrada en el consejo, se sentía presa, no entendía al resto de las personas que estaban allí, ¿Cómo soportaban estar todo el día encerrados?

\- Gajeel ya son las seis, despierta cariño – Le susurraba dulcemente la peli azul al pelinegro en la oreja.

Gajeel solo se acomodó en la cama abrazando a la pequeña maga dejándola sin salida, a Levy le hizo gracia pero le comenzó a acariciar el cabello y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

\- Vamos Gajeel no te acomodes, tenemos que ir a trabajar así que levántate hierrito – Lo último lo dijo en tono juguetón mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Enana, si sigues con eso, otra cosa es la que se va a levantar – Le susurro con voz grave en el cuello de la maga para luego comerle la boca a besos.

Luego de unos intensos besos la maga recupero el control logrando alejarse y levantarse de la cama antes de que Gajeel se pusiera más "juguetón".

\- Gajeel, levántate ahora que hoy nos asignaran una misión, me voy a asear deberías de hacer lo mismo – Luego de decir eso agarro una panty su ropa del consejo mágico una toalla y se metió al baño a asearse.

Por su parte el mago se levantó de mala gana se puso su bóxer y unos pantalones de pijama y fue directo a la cocina a preparar algo de café y el desayuno. Mientras cocinaba unos huevos revueltos llego Lily el cual ya estaba listo para salir.

\- Buenos días Gajeel – Saludo el pequeño exceed al Kurogane mientras se servía un poco de jugo de kiwi antes de preparar la mesa.

\- ¿Uhm? Ah, buenos días Lily – Le sirvió su desayuno, mucho kiwi cortado en rodajas y un poco de huevos revueltos en una arepa, un nuevo tipo de comida que había aprendido recientemente, seguidamente se puso a hablar con el exceed hasta que llego la maga. Para cuando llego Levy, Lily ya había terminado su comida y ya iba de salida, luego de lavar los platos, ya era su rutina diaria.

Luego de que Lily saliera Gajeel le sirvió la comida a Levy y se sirvió la suya y comenzaron a comer, había algo que le causaba intriga desde que comenzaron a trabajar para el consejo.

\- ¡Oye enana! ¿Por qué comenzantes a trabajar para el consejo mágico? – Dejo su comida a un lado mientras la veía fijamente le interesaba mucho su respuesta.

\- Bueno eso es simple. Quiero que la gente tiemble cuando me vea y quiero algo de café, cariño – Le dijo tranquilamente con una tierna sonrisa y siguió comiéndose su arepa.

\- Jajajaja… Está muy bien eso enana. Pero déjame decirte que solo uno de estos deseos se hará realidad – En eso Gajeel se levantó y sirvió un poco de café, en dos tasas la de Levy era medio naranja con blanco con la palabra Script escrita mientras que la de él decía Iron en unas letras del color del hierro y con un fondo negro.

\- Oye Gajeel eso es cruel, si yo me lo propongo puedo llegar a causar mucho miedo – Le recrimino a Gajeel mientras hacia un pequeño y adorable puchero.

\- Claro, claro, lo que digas enana – Le sirvió el café a Levy luego le acaricio la cabeza revolviéndole un poco el cabello de una forma delicada. Luego de eso siguieron su desayuno en lo que terminaron Gajeel se levantó llevo los platos al fregadero y se fue a bañar.

Levy lavaba los platos mientras Gajeel se aseaba, en lo que terminaba se iba al baño para cepillarse los dientes, Gajeel la esperaba en la sala de la casa para luego ir juntos al consejo.

Lo que no sabían es que ese día Levy dejaría de hacer papeleo, casi no se verían porque sería muy peligroso si la gente de Tártaros se enteraba que trabajaba para el consejo mágico. Su misión era la de infiltrarse en el gremio oscuro Tártaros.

* * *

Ok, lo termine, me siento satisfecha pero siento que me falto más romanticismo... Pero para haberlo escrito en un día y sintiéndome mal es todo un logro...

En fin lo logre terminar antes de que me cerraran el post del reto, pinshe universidad que me está matando con los deberes y parciales y no me deja escribir x_x

Espero que les haya gustado el fic n_n La palabra que me toco para el reto fue:

"Quiero que la gente tiemble cuando me vea y quiero algo de café, cariño. Pero déjame decirte que solo uno de estos deseos se hará realidad"

Ahora me iré a dormir y seré feliz, antes de que comience a divagar... xDDD


End file.
